


Descanso

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko también podía usar sus perfumes para crear un ambiente mágico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descanso

La fragancia invitaba a relajarse y Hevn ni siquiera intentó resistirse.

Sin preocuparse por verificar si la cortina estaba bien cerrada o no se quitó el top y la falda y dejando escapar un suspiro contento se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama.

Había una parte de sí que parecía querer recordarle que tenía que hacer un par de llamadas antes de que el día llegase a su fin, mas la ignoró, prefiriendo cerrar sus ojos y estirarse lentamente, sonriendo para sí misma.

Al fin de cuentas eso podía esperar y ella se merecía ese descanso después de un largo día lleno de dificultades. Además no tenía sentido desperdiciar el regalo que Himiko le había dejado.

Como si estuviese respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Hevn escuchó la melodía de su teléfono celular y a pesar de la tentación de ignorarla se movió perezosamente, buscando a tientas con sus manos su cartera, la cual recordaba haber dejado en el suelo, junto a la cama.

La melodía ya se había detenido cuando al fin la encontró y pudo sacar el teléfono de esta, pero no importaba porque lo único que la esperaba era un corto mensaje.

 _¿Te gustó?_

Hevn tipeó una respuesta incluso más breve y dejó el aparato a un lado antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más.

 _Sí._

Y le gustaba aun más saber que ella era la única que podía disfrutar el ambiente mágico que, de querer hacerlo, Himiko podía crear con sus perfumes. Pero eso se lo haría saber después, cuando la transportadora tuviese tiempo para tomar un descanso y ella tuviese la oportunidad de agradecerle con creces.


End file.
